


Sky High variant comic covers

by Artmetica



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Drawing, F/M, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-12
Updated: 2011-04-12
Packaged: 2017-10-17 23:59:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/182749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artmetica/pseuds/Artmetica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Dean/Cas Ever After, prompt: Sky High</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sky High variant comic covers

**Author's Note:**

> sepherim_ml claimed the same prompt for fic, you can read it [here](http://community.livejournal.com/mstrssl_fanfic/9659.html) :)

Cover A  
  


* * *

  
Cover B  



End file.
